Five Nights at Freddy's The Descent
by TMoe97
Summary: We all know the tragedy that struck Freddy's Pizzeria, causing it to become home to the various horrors that roam its dark hallways. Or do we? Told from the eyes of a very loyal employee, see Freddy's before its collapse, and after its glory days. Before the restaurant came to ruin, there was its descent.
1. The Murder

"We are reporting live from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza where moments ago three separate families have suffered the horrible loss of their children. What once used to be a family-friendly site, has turned into a place of nightmares as the kidnapper of these children dressed in a suit from the restaurant to lure these children to the back room where their current whereabouts are unknown. Police believe this recent crime is also linked with disappearance of two children a couple days ago, making a total of five children still missing. Luckily, with the use of the footage found in the restaurant, the kidnapper has been identified by police and will hopefully be caught in moments time. Sadly, the bodies of these children have never been found to this day and Freddy's may see closure in the following weeks-"

Putting down the remote, the manager of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria turns towards his employees.

"What a mess. How could this happen?"

"We don't know sir," said Brett (He works the front register)

"Well, what the hell happened to our security guard? Why didn't he try to stop him?"

"Jeremy Fitzgerald? He only works the night hours sir," I replied

"Well then who the hell works the day shift? How did this go by unnoticed?"

"You saw the footage sir, like we all did, he faked being an animatronic and lured these poor children into the back room where-"

"Where he ganked the kids, I know, but that still doesn't explain how he got the suit in the first place. Aren't all our suits filled with so many crossbeams and wires that trying to put it on would, well, kill the man?"

"We do have a spare suit that hasn't been fully built yet, a yellow one that looked like Freddy, maybe he used that?" I stated

"Ok, let's say that did happen, wouldn't it seem odd to any of you that there was a new 'Golden Freddy' out and about, and that he was leading kids to an employee only area of the pizzeria. On top of having such human-like movements that no animatronic can even replicate?"

Silence filled the room, no one knew what to think. The fact that this happened during day hours as well, you would have thought this would have been stopped before it had even begun. Who would be so depraved to have led a bunch of innocent children into a room only for them to disappear without a trace?

The manager continued, "This whole event may be the undoing of a once beautiful business. What is this place's motto again? 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a place for children and adults alike'. Now families are slowly leaving, and the investigation taking place right now surely isn't helping things. Heck, our own damned animatronics aren't even functioning properly because of these recent events."

Turning back to his employees,"Sadly until this investigation is over, Freddy's will have to be shut down for a while, so it looks like all of you are getting your vacation after all. So, go home, I have to answer some questions for the police, I truly do hope that this nightmare will end soon."

We all went single file out of the meeting room and started weaving around various crime scenes to the front door. I have been working in this place for years, I really don't want to leave, especially in this state. Then I realised something.

"Hey you guys, where is Fitzgerald?"


	2. The Stench

I hung up the phone, apparently Fitzgerald was sick at home so he didn't show up to the meeting. I really wish he did, because he showed up to an empty pizzeria surrounded by malfunctioning electronics. Seriously, did nobody communicate to this guy? I just hope he can get through the night, then he can take care of that birthday party in a couple of days and I can hopefully work at Freddy's again, even if it is the night shift. Well, if the investigation is over anyways.

-The following morning-

We all went back to the pizzeria, despite what our manager told us, and as it turns out the investigation was already over.

"That's odd," I stated, "Didn't the boss say this investigation would take a while? Where are all the police?"

"That's a good question!" we all turned to see a smiling manager behind us. "Guess what gang? They caught the bastard! All the media is covering it right now, here come inside and take a look."

We were all ushered inside and the manager excitedly turned on the t.v.

"It seems the mystery of the kidnapped children can finally be put to a close as the police have just captured a suspect matching the exact descriptions found on the tape. We have yet to know the suspect's name, but at least now we can breathe a little easier knowing this nightmare may be sooner behind us than expected-"

Putting down the remote the manager turned back to us,"Isn't this great? I told you guys this would end sooner than expected, now Freddy's is back and better than ever!"

At this outburst there was a chorus of cheers from all of us, and eventually the pizzeria was back up and running again. Sure there wasn't nearly as many people as there used to be, but at least we were back in business once again. If only we weren't so optimistic.

"Excuse me sir, I need to talk to you," a customer said tapping me on the shoulder.

"Yes ma'am, how may I help you? Is there a problem?"

"Yes, a big one, there seems to be a foul smell coming from your electronics. And, I'm not sure if I saw this correctly, but I swear there was blood and some sort of mucus coming from out of their face."

I quickly blanched, if her claims were true we may face shutdown yet again, and maybe a more permanent closure.

"Don't worry miss, I'll get the manager and we'll look at it for you ok?"

A few minutes later, the manager, Brett, and I were busy clearing the children and their parents away from the stage area so we may have a closer look at the animatronics. When we turned around to finally get a good look at them, it was terrifying. When we were busy clearing out the kids we only barely noticed the smell, but when we put our attention on the robots themselves we were hit with a wave of the stench. Like a decaying corpse, and that was only the least of our worries. As it turns out the woman wasn't hallucinating, a large amount of blood and mucus was surrounding each of the animatronics eyes and mouths, and was already dribbling down onto the floor. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and even Foxy were all a mess.

"No," whispered the manager. Then he turned to face us,"Alright, I want this mess taken care of. No police, and certainly no press. Take these animatronics to the back room and scrub them down, inside and out, and mind the electronics on the inside, I don't any malfunctions. Is that understood?"

Brett and I both nodded and then proceeded to drag each animatronic to the back room to clean them up. The manager, meanwhile, distracted the audience while some other employees rebooted the other copies of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica and set them up onstage.

"I just hope those decommissioned toy versions can still work properly and long enough for us to fix this. We are having a birthday party tomorrow after all, and this child wants these animatronics in particular," Brett said,"Ah, man that reeks, I don't get paid enough for this."

"C'mon you big baby, just keeps scrubbing and maybe the stench will come off. How did this happen anyways? The police didn't say anything about finding the bodies, even when they did a thorough search of all the animatronics."

"Wait, are you saying the kidnapper/killer stuffed the five children into these animatronics?"

"How else can you explain the blood and horrible smell? I overheard one of the parents describing these as 'reanimated corpses'. It may be superstition, but I really can't think of any other explanation.

We then continued cleaning, but unbeknownst to me at the time, Brett was cleaning Foxy a bit too hard. When he reached the inside to do some careful scrubbing, it seems he pulled an already loose wire and at the time, it wouldn't have seemed so bad. At least at the time.

We eventually managed to clean up the animatronics, although the stench still lingered, but at least it wasn't as overpowering as it was before. However, this incident still drove away a few families, as it scared the kids immensely. This is starting to seem like the end of a good business, we can only hope that nothing else goes wrong.


	3. The Bite

- The Next Day -

After we got the animatronics all nice and scrubbed last night, I decided to make a few rounds of the place, we have a birthday today after all. Electronics are up and running, the pizzeria is fully stocked, and Freddy and the gang are back in their original positions, they still had a lingering stench though. As I was walking around, I ran into Fitzgerald by the stage area.

"Ah, looks like you're here, good, at least you got that memo," I chuckled.

"C'mon man, you know I was sick that day, how was I supposed to know the boss closed the place down?"

"What? You don't watch the news or something? Practically every channel was covering-"

"Well, yeah, I knew that, but that shouldn't have to interfere with my duties as a night guard should it?"

I was going to argue with this, but instead decided to drop it and brief him on the birthday party today. "Alright, so as I briefly explained on the phone, while you were busy guarding the place when you weren't supposed to, we have a birthday party today to attend to. It is important that we give them the Freddy Fazbear cheer only we can deliver, so I'll need you to look after the animatronics while the party goes on. I already made sure everything was up to working order, so this should be simple. Oh, and please be careful, the animatronics have been acting funny recently so keep your spacing."

"Got it, watch the animatronics and make sure the children have a good time."

"Glad you got that, I'm going to talk to the manager to let him know everything is ready. I think the birthday boy has waited long enough."

Once I told the manager that everything was in top shape, he gave me the keys to the entrance, and I immediately let the birthday group in. This should be simple, I thought, since they will be the only people for today. As soon as the doors swung open, a crowd of little smiling faces came pouring in; some rushing for the various arcade games, and others towards the show stage where Freddy and co. were currently playing one of their pre-recorded songs.

Taking the front register, Brett was home sick today, I got the money from the parents of each child, and eventually saw everyone in. I looked around and saw Fitzgerald roaming around the area, watching the animatronics like I told him. Funny, but I swear that, whenever he passed one of the animatronics, it seemed like they just looked at him. Must be my imagination, I thought. Then I felt my arm sleeve being tugged, and I looked down to see a child peering up at me.

"Well hi there, you must be the birthday boy! So, what do you need?"

"Well mister, I was wondering if I could see the pirate robot!"

"Oh, you must mean Foxy, he should be back in Pirate's Cove, that's where he normally stays. It's right next to the show stage, the big blue curtain with the stars, you see it?" I said pointing at it.

Then the child giggled, "I've been here before mister, Pirate's Cove was the first place I went to, but when I sat down and waited, he never showed up."

Confused, I muttered, "That's odd, he should be there, I made sure he was put back there this morning."

At that moment I saw him, he was behind Fitzgerald and he was just...watching him. Before I could show the kid where I found him, I watched shocked as Foxy started to unhinge his big maw, until it was nothing but a big gaping hole filled with sharp metallic teeth and wires. As if in slow motion, I watched as Fitzgerald turned around and bump into Foxy in surprise. Then, Foxy lunged, and snapped down onto Jeremy's forehead. He then sharply pulled back, ripping pieces of flesh and skull from Jeremy's face.

Fitzgerald went down almost instantly, and hit the floor with a loud slam, blood coming out in gushes, attracting the attention of everybody who was currently watching Freddy's show. What I heard next will stick with me forever. Almost simultaneously, everyone let out a bloodcurdling scream and made a beeline for the front entrance, trying to get as far away from Foxy as possible. When I looked down at the place where the kid was still standing in shock, he turned to me, and the look on his face. The look on his face...was pure terror, and he soon was running alongside the rest of the patrons out of the restaurant.

Remembering Fitzgerald, I snapped out of my stunned daze and ran towards him. Foxy was still there, just staring straight ahead, pieces of brain and flesh hanging from his mouth.

"Jeremy! Come on Fitzgerald stay with me! Just keep breathing alright, I'm calling an ambulance, just hang on!"


	4. The Collapse

"Reporting back at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria where tragedy has once again struck this once family-friendly pizzeria. Jeremy Fitzgerald was the victim in question, who is now recovering steadily at the local hospital, after having his frontal lobe and most of his forehead forcefully removed by a faulty animatronic. After another thorough investigation by police, they found the cause of the problem in a pulled wire in the animatronic 'Foxy'. This caused the said animatronic to short-circuit and almost end the life of the victim. The manager of Freddy's Pizzeria has stated that he shut down and put the robot into permanent storage where no child will ever see him again. Although in light of recent events, we can't be certain if anyone will come back to this once friendly pizzeria-"

Putting his face in his hands, the manager started muttering to himself.

"It's over. The restaurant I built from the ground up, and for years it has run as the most well-known pizzeria by kids everywhere, is going into the ground. I knew this would happen eventually, but not like this, never like this. First the killings, then the blood, and now this? God help me, how did this happen to us?"

Outside the door, I was busy answering questions for the police among the patrons of the birthday party yesterday. What once were happy faces, are faces of sadness and horror, how could we have come so far, only to fall so hard? As soon as I was done with the questioning, I went to see the manager. When I opened the door, all lights were off, the only source of light came from the t.v. which was currently broadcasting yesterday's events.

"Sir?" I asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Are you going to be alright. Out of all of us you are taking this pretty hard..."

He then whipped around, knocking various Fazbear merchandise off his desk and turned to face me. His eyes were red with sleep deprivation, clear lines on his face showing his old age, and his hair whiter than usual.

"Pretty hard, you say? Look at my face! This event has caused me to lose sleep, even more so than the children entire week has been nothing than a series of unfortunate events that has led us to ruin! Employees are quitting left and right, and now I'm certain business is going to drop again, as if it wasn't bad enough. I am thinking of calling some businesses who may be interested in this place, but I doubt any will pick up."

"What about the animatronics sir? If this place will still be up and running, I don't think the patrons will be so thrilled seeing these robots up and walking about them."

The manager chuckled at this,"No, I don't think they would be, I'm going to see what our boys who take care of the electronics can do with them. Maybe keep them to night-roaming mode only? At least it won't scare the patrons, but we'll need a new security guard to look after them since our old one is...incapacitated at the moment. Bah, I'm getting ahead of myself, let's just focus on keeping this place as family-friendly as possible and thriving."

"Right, of course sir. Oh, and one more thing, you said that employees have been quitting in light of recent events, will any have to be replaced? Y'know, besides the security guard?"

"Well we don't need many people, Brett surprisingly decided to still work here so the front register is covered, and you seem to know a lot about this place, how to keep the electronics up and running. And the people who do the main work on animatronics still work here, even knowing the risk they are taking, I guess they think dismantled animatronics will be less of a threat than fully built ones. The people who make the pizza are ok with staying, just as long as they continue to work as far away from the animatronics as possible. So the position of security guard, seems like the only position needed to be covered."

"I'll start posting Help Wanted signs right away sir, I'm sure we will be able to find someone willing to take the job."

"Glad to hear it, but until then will you be willing to take that position, at least until someone can be found of course."

"I would be glad to, I do love working here after all, like you said."

"Thank you, like I said business may not be good for quite a while, but as long as we stay alive, we may thrive."

Smiling at this last comment, I made my way out the door. Funny, I have never worked the night shift before, only the day shift, but it couldn't be much different, right?


	5. The Darkness

My first night on the job, I learned quickly that nothing is the same as the day shift. First, I was introduced to a small room, with a desk, camera monitor, simple chair, door and light controls, and only two windows. I was told by the electronics department that I must keep an eye on the animatronics and to make sure they don't get close to you. I know from first-hand experience the reasons why. Once I got settled in I decided to wait until my shift started, at midnight.

I checked the cameras, looked into the hallways, so far there were no problems. But then I noticed one missing, Freddy. I looked around but, it seemed he was hiding, as I could rarely see him through the cameras, but when I finally did see him I barely made it out alive. It was 4 am, 2 hours until my shift ended, and as I was turning my attention to the hallway he was upon me. He started grabbing me, it felt like he was trying to rip me apart. I managed to get a good hold of his mouth and push him back into the hallway before shutting the door. Breathing heavily and in a cold sweat, I turned my attention back to the cameras to see Freddy still pounding on the now closed door, and the others scattered around the pizzeria.

Eventually the time hit 6 am and, as if in some trance, all the robots simultaneously made their way back to the stage where they got into position and powered down. I slightly remember the tech guys telling me about the animatronics new adjustments. They only roam the night from 12-6 am, after that they shut down. They explained it was to keep them fully functional so they don't rust from the inside and start locking up. Before I left, I decided to leave a voicemail for the new guy, whenever we get him or her, just to warn him or her about this danger.

It was like this for both the second and third nights, although they seemed more aggressive the more I worked here. I barely made it out on the third night with 5% power to spare. I left voice messages for both these nights as well, assuming that whoever takes this insane job lives long enough to hear them. I need to talk to the tech guys later today because I swore I saw Foxy move on the cameras, even though the manager made it clear that he be shut off and locked down.

-Day 4-

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, huh?" said Mike Schmidt aloud,"This can do for a decent wage."

Mike walked into the restaurant that moment, noticing the emptiness of the place. He looked around, trying to see where he may apply for the job. He then found an employee and walked up to him.

"Excuse me, but, do you know where I can apply for the job here as security guard?" he asked

Looking up, I said,"Sure, the manager's in his room, once you get the job I can then give you a proper welcome."

Giving his thanks, the new guy walked into the office to apply for the job. Moments later, he came out with a smile on his face and a full security uniform. Putting out my hand, he shook it, and as promised I gave him a more formal greeting.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where the food is stale and the entertainment is, well, even more so. You'll be starting tomorrow, after I finish up my shift today, but before that I need to show you the ropes. So come, follow me to your new working quarters."

I showed him the place as it was shown to me, it didn't really change that much except for the cupcake which I decided to put in to decorate the place. I told him not to worry, as a full detail will be given during his first night tomorrow.

"And that pretty much covers it, so if you want you can go back home you can, you don't start work here until tomorrow after all!" I said.

"That sounds great, thank you so much for the job, I needed the money and no other job would take me so...just, thank you."

He then turned and left out the door, leaving this place as empty as it was before he came in.

-Night 4-

Heart pounding. Sweat pouring down, drenching my face. Eyes frantic, did I check that camera? No. Wait. Over there. Bonnie is by the door! Press the button! Chica! Where is Chica? Close the other door now! Running out of power, I need to leave one last message.

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you uh, when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor. Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there."

All the while as I spoke the power kept draining, percent by percent, until eventually it shut off completely, and I was left in the dark, and that's when I heard it. Freddy's theme, I knew it by heart.

"Oh no..."

Then they all came in, screeching, always screeching, and carried me off to the back room where they keep the spare parts.

"Put me down damn you! I will not become one of you, I'd rather die before that ever happens!"

Despite my protests and struggles they only gripped tighter, as they forcefully shoved the Golden Freddy head onto me. I started to hear cracking noises, realising it was my own skull, until eventually-

-Night 1-

My first day on the job, thought Schmidt, this is going to be easy. Time to play the message and get the briefing over with.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

The End


End file.
